


Cat On A Hot Tin Roof

by aristotlethot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Catboy Castiel, Fireman Dean, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristotlethot/pseuds/aristotlethot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was pretty happy with his life. He has his friends, his family, a nice apartment and a great job. Meeting Castiel makes everything perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat On A Hot Tin Roof

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. This is my first Destiel fic that I've post on here, and I'm pretty excited because it's my entry for the Supernatural Reverse Bang!
> 
> I got to work with an amazing artist, and I've really enjoyed it. I'll be adding the art as soon as I get my laptop back.

Dean loved his job. Sure, it was dangerous sometimes, but it was more than worth the risk. Most people thought it was weird that he was a firefighter when they found out that his mother had died in a house fire when he was younger, but it wasn’t weird for him. He wanted to help people, and he really felt like he did with his job. He loved the grateful look on people’s face when he saved them, or their families. In short, he loved his job. Also, it paid alright, which was really good as Dean was putting his little brother Sam through college. He was training to be a lawyer, and Dean couldn’t be more proud. 

Dean was pretty happy with his life in general. He had a nice little apartment in the city, a job which he enjoyed, and a nice group of friends who he saw on a regular basis. It was a good life, it really was, but there was always something missing. Or, well, someone. Dean had dated, obviously, but he hadn’t found anyone he really wanted to settle down with. What made it even worse, was that Sam, his younger brother by four years, has found someone. Sam and Jess had met on the first day of college, and connected instantly, while Dean was still all alone. 

Well, that wasn't quite true. He had Sam, and his friends Charlie, Jo, Garth, Benny, Meg, and there was also his adoptive father, Bobby, so he wasn't alone for long. Dean's biological father, John, had never been much of a parental figure, and he had died a couple of years ago. Which technically made Dean an orphan, but he never felt like it. He had Bobby, and his friends, and his brother, but now, honestly, he wanted something a little more. In his younger days, Dean had been a bit of a playboy, but now he was ready to settle down properly. It was hard, though, as Dean's schedule was a little hectic, and he was pretty much always on call. Oh well, Dean had always thought, he'd find someone someday, and that would be that. 

Dean was just considering whether or not he was desperate enough for dating websites, the Match.com sign up screen on his computer, when he got a call saying they needed him down at the station, he was on call, and it was supposed to be an emergency. Apparently there had been a fire at this man’s mansion, and there was a lots of cats there, at least, that’s what Dean’s manager, Rufus, said. They weren’t actual cats, they were catpeople. Catpeople were the newest and most exciting fad, all the big celebrities had one. They looked exactly like people, apart from that they had cat ears, a strip of fur going down their back and they had tails. They were generally a lot more submissive than humans usually were as well. They were genetically engineered a while ago by some mad scientist, and they had caused a but if a controversy, until it was proved that they were safe to be around humans and were perfectly happy being what they were. They had been bred for domestic use since. They were considered the perfect pet, as they were eager to obey, very cute and cuddly, and were good with children and other animals. The cats were all bred for different purposes, some of them were for work and manual labour, some as companions and Dean had even heard rumours about some being used as sex slaves. The thought of that creeped him out, and Dean was glad that that was illegal. 

Dean had done a lot of research on them a coupe of years ago, as Sam was adamant that he wanted one. You could get some of them kind of cheap –and in Dean’s price range-, ones that were a bit damaged, that had bad tempers, or couldn't talk very well. Sam had been desperate for one, and Dean had nearly caved and got one, but then, as he was prone to doing, Sam changed his mind, and decided he wanted some other thing instead. 

Dean had always thought they were kind of cute, to be honest. They had these big, pretty eyes, spoke in soft voices and just seemed to want to cuddle a lot- but they were ridiculously expensive. Dean thought he'd get a dog or something instead, Sam was always bitching at him to get a companion. 

Standing up and shrugging on his coat, Dean walked over to his car, his treasured 67' Chevy Impala, the one useful thing his dad had ever given him, and drove the short distance to the fire station. It didn't take him long to get there, as the traffic was light and once he was there, Dean got into his uniform, and into the truck, greeting a couple of his work friends as he went along. It was a rushed and hurried process, getting all the workers to the location of the fire. The journey there was crazy, the alarms blaring, and all the workers talking quietly to each other in the back. 

Everyone was a little more worried than usual, the thought of all those little catpeople being burned up was worrying, because they’re just too cute.  
Once they eventually got to the house, Dean could see the fire flaming out of a few of the widows. The fires usually weren't that bad, Dean could definitely see why he was told that it was an emergency. There was a crowd of people outside, all frantically muttering to each other, and hand gesturing wildly. All the firemen and women got all of their equipment out, and few men and women went inside, hoses in arms, to try and put out the fire and get some of the people out. 

Dean glanced around, and quickly spotted the man who was obviously the owner of the house. He was a fat man, he was balding, with watery blue, squinty eyes and thinning brown hair. He was ranting and raving, complaining about his house being ruined. Dean jogged over to him. 

"How many people were in the house?" Dean asked worriedly. 

"Well, just me. I'm the only person in there, and a bunch of those cats. There’s, about, I don't know, eight, maybe nine of them?" The man said, shrugging. 

Dean huffed angrily, although catpeople were regarded as pets, it was common knowledge that they were also pretty similar to people, and should be tarted as such. It pissed Dean off, but decided to let it go. A few of the other firefighters were dragging some of the cat people out, but it didn't seem like all of them, maybe five or six. 

So, Dean, done with talking to the douchebag owner, made his way inside as well, with the sole purpose of rescuing at least one catperson. If he got just one out, then he'd done something good. He stumbled down a hallway, and was immediately shocked at the sheer amount of fire and smoke. He was grateful for his uniform, which kept the smoke out, and stopped him from burning. He went further down the corridor, and heard a desperate cry to his left. He turned quickly, and followed the sound. 

The room looked like it was a living rom, and, curled in the corner, was someone who was crying out and sobbing. Dean ran to the figure, and before he could think of any better way to help them, scooped them up into his arms. The person was light, too light, really, and Dean was surprised to feel them settle into his arms happily. They didn't stop crying, but the sobs sounded less frantic now. Dean went as fast as he could, desperately trying to get out of there, and eventually he thankfully stumbled out of the door. He pulled off his headwear, and took a deep gulp of fresh air, and the sudden light shocked him. He looked down at the little person in his arms, and the first thing he processed was huge blue, very pretty, if a little teary, eyes. He went to put the person down and let them stand on their own, but they clung on to him, so he decided to just hold them for a little longer, for comfort. He did, however, walk them over to the ambulance which must have turned up while Dean was inside the house. The catboy, and Dean could now see that, yes, the person in his arms was a boy, was still clutching onto him desperately. 

Dean muttered quietly to the boy that he had to let him go, so that the nice doctors could check him over. The catboy let go of him, and let Dean put him down, but still grasped firmly onto his hand. Dean muttered softly to him, just general comforting words, and the boy was very good, letting the doctors do what they needed. Still, he held onto Dean's hand the whole way through. Once the paramedic had given the boy the all clear, and went to see to another catboy, Dean led him out of the ambulance and to a patch of grass just outside the house. He could see that the fire had basically been put out now, and a lot of the other cat people were clinging to other firefighters, and whining sadly.

"Hey, I'm Dean." He said, with a smile on his face, to the catboy, who was still holding his hand. 

"Castiel. My name is Castiel." The cat, Castiel, said. His voice was surprisingly deep, and rough, and really nice. 

"Nice to meet you, Castiel." Dean said with a warm smile. Glancing around when he heard a shout, Dean saw the owner of the house having a go at one of the other firefighters for probably something ridiculous. Dean figured it was about time to give Castiel back, as much as he kind of didn’t want to. 

"Hey, Castiel, do you want me to take you back to your owner now? He's just over there." He said, gesturing to the man, who was doing wild hand gestures and glaring. Dean nodded encouragingly and smiled at Castiel, who shrunk back, and shook his head, mewling sadly.  
The immediate fearful reaction from the boy made Dean frown.

"Uh, Cas. Can I call you Cas? Do you not want to go back to your owner?" Dean asked softly, trying not to scare him anymore than he already was. Castiel shook his head, and to Dean's horror, tears formed in his eyes. 

"No, I don't. Don't make me go back to him." Cas pleaded, and moved closer to Dean, rubbing up against his side. "Could I stay with you?" He asked, eagerly. "I like you, you're nice."  
Dean blushed a little at the compliment, but he shook his head sadly. 

"No, Cas, I'm sorry. You can't stay with me, you don't belong with me, you belong with the nice man over there." That 'nice' man was currently shouting at a little catgirl, for something or another. Dean was seriously considering reporting the guy, it wasn't right for him to be treating the little cats like this. And it worried Dean just how upset Cas looked at having to go back to him. 

"Please?" Cas whined, blinking those big, pretty blue eyes up at Dean, and rubbing up against him more firmly, and, to Dean's surprise, purring. It was maybe a mistake, but Dean couldn't resist. That guy was obviously an asshole, and he couldn't let this cute little guy go back with that prick. 

There were better ways that Dean could have done it, but he wasn't thinking straight. He told Cas to stay where he was and be inconspicuous, and after promising that he would come back around ten times, Dean went to the say goodbye to the other workers. He let them know that he was okay, and that his brother was down the road, coming to pick him up to take him to dinner, so he needed to go. He felt a little bad about bringing Sam into this, but it had to be done. He needed a good excuse as to why he wouldn't be riding back with them. The other firefighters nodded, told him that he did a good job, and he returned the sentiment. 

He casually went back to Cas, trying to be as subtle as possible, who made a happy little noise and grabbed Dean's hand again. He told Cas to keep it down, and they snuck out behind some trees. He was betting on the owner not remembering he even had Cas, the guy didn't seem particularly bothered about his pets, surely he wouldn't miss just one? Cas was purring furiously, and rubbing his face on Dean's arm. Usually Dean would get a lift back on the truck, but that wasn’t really an option now, and it wasn’t actually a too long walk back to the station and Dean’s car. Cas didn't mind, he was chattering away a mile a minute about how pretty the trees were, and the flowers, and he seemed absolutely fascinated by the bees. Dean humoured him, allowing him to stop and explore a little, as Cas had made a comment about how his owner rarely let him go outside, which was just too sad.  
Once they got back to the station, Dean thanked God that it was relatively empty, the others would probably still be finishing up at the scene of the fire. Dean ushered Cas into the passenger seat of his car. Dean himself got into the drivers seats, and Cas immediately tied to climb into his lap. "No, Cas, I have to drive. You sit here." He said, and buckled Cas into his own seat. The cat huffed, but settled into his seat. 

It was quiet on the drive back, Cas looking around at everything with wide eyes. It didn't take too long to get back to Dean's apartment, and Sam was out, so they had the place to themselves. Which was good, because Dean could hardly process what he had just done, let alone explain it to someone else.

"Okay, Cas." Dean gestured inside the apartment. "This is where I live." Cas nodded happily, and after a nod from Dean, went straight to jump on his sofa. He wriggled around until he was comfortable, curled up in all of Dean's pillows. That made Dean chuckle, before going to join him on the sofa. That made Cas perk up and leave his nest of pillows to and hesitantly climb into Dean's lap. He put his hand on Dean's shoulder, and his arms around his chest. He closed his eyes, and purred softly. 

"You alright there, Cas?" Dean asked, and Cas smiled sleepily. 

"Mmhmm, tired. I'm tired. And safe. Safe with you." Dean nodded. 

"Yeah, you are." Dean wasn't sure if Castiel actually heard him, as he was pretty sure he'd already fallen asleep. Poor thing must have been sleep deprived. 

With Castiel asleep, it gave Dean some time to actually think about what he had done. He'd essentially kidnapped the catboy. But was it really kidnapping if Cas wanted him to? Dean wasn’t sure, but he knew who he needed to talk to. Sam would know what to do. He got his phone out his pocket, being careful not to jog Cas, and dialled Sam's number. 

"Hey, Sam." Dean said quietly when Cas shifted a little in his arms. "I, uh, may have done something a little stupid." 

He could almost hear Sam rolling his eyes. "What did you do, you idiot?" 

"Nothing! Well, nothing much." Dean exclaimed, but immediately quietened when Castiel growled softly. In response, he started softly petting Cas' ears.

"I may have, uh, taken a catboy from his dick of an owner." Dean heard Sam being to intervene, so he hurriedly carried on talking. "There was a fire at his house, and his owner wasn't a good guy, and he seemed kinda abusive. He didn't care about any of his pets, and I'm thinking of reporting him. Cas looked so scared when I said I'd take him back to his owner. I couldn't just leave him." Dean pleaded, willing his brother to understand.

"Cas? You called it Cas?" 

"No, his name was already Castiel, I just shortened. And he's a he, not an it. What should I do?" 

Sam sighed, and Dean was pretty sure he'd be dong one of his bitchfaces.

“Firstly, what you need to do is report this guy to the police for abuse. Then, you need to look at getting a new home for this Cas. I’ll stay at Jess’ for a while, so you can sort this out easier.”  
Dean nodded along and then after saying his goodbyes, hung up, happy to have a plan formulated. He was glad that Sam was nice enough to let him use their apartment uninterrupted. Although it sounded stupid, Dean was secretly slightly upset that he’d have to give Cas up. He’d only known the little guy for a short while, but it would be nice to have someone else around the house while Sam was gone. But Dean knew it was for the best. He wouldn’t be able to take care of him, not properly anyway. He didn’t know if he even had anything to feed him. Dean pulled up a Google search bar on his phone, and typed in ‘what do catboys like to eat?’ There were various websites, and most of them pointed towards one thing- fish. While catpeople obviously weren’t actual cats, they did share a lot of similar traits, and the love of fish was one of them. Dean wasn’t a big fish eater, but he was pretty sure he had some fishcakes laying around somewhere in his fridge. 

He gently ran his fingers through Cas’ thick, dark hair, trying to wake him up. Cas stirred, glaring and huffing at Dean for waking him. He mentioned that he was going to get some food, and Cas sat right up. He stood in a hurry, purring gently, and Dean stood as well. Cas grabbed his hand tight like he had done before, and they walked to the kitchen together. Dean rooted around in the refrigerator, until he found a frozen pizza, and the fishcakes for Cas.

He shoved the pizza in the oven, and showed the fish to Cas, asking him if that was okay for dinner. Cas nodded enthusiastically, and thanked him again and again. Dean put those in the oven alongside the pizza, and sat down at the kitchen table, with Cas opposite him.

“So, Cas.” Dean started softly . “After dinner I’m going to look online for a new owner for you. Not like the other man, we’ll find you someone nice, okay? Do you have any preferences on what type of person you’d like? Male or female? Old or young? A family?” 

Cas frowned and shook his head. “No, Dean. I’m going to stay with you. I like it here.” Dean shook his head, trying to keep the smile on his face.

“Sorry buddy, but you can’t stay here. I can’t look after you properly. But we’ll find you someone real nice. Promise.” Cas looked up at Dean in horror, his bottom lip quivering and his eyes wetting up with tears.

“Cas, I’d love to keep you, but it just won’t work.” Dean started, but then Cas started full on sobbing, and Dean had never been very good at dealing with people crying, so he shushed Cas, and then decided to make a compromise. 

“Okay, Cas, buddy. How about, you can stay here for a while, just until you’ve got back on your feet after having to live with that horrible guy, and I’ll look for a new owner for you, but I promise you won’t have to leave until we find the perfect person, and you feel ready to go.” Cas immediately stopped sobbing, and instead started grinning. It nearly gave Dean whiplash over how quickly he changed emotions. 

“Thank-you, Dean.” He said in the sweetest voice possible, and Dean almost ‘aww-ed’ at how cute that was. Almost. It was at that moment that the oven dinged telling them that their food was ready.

Dean took the food out of the oven, and plated it up for the both of them. Dean’s pizza was alright, and he thought that he’d done a pretty average job on the fishcakes, but Cas seemed to think they were the best thing he’d ever tasted. He was moaning loudly, and it sounded so wrong coming out of the oh so innocent Cas. But Dean’s body didn’t seem to get that, and he felt mortified when he felt his trousers tightening. He ignored it, and instead tried to zone out Cas’ moans. He focused on his pizza, and other unsexy things, like the bit of mud on his shoe and the garbage can in the corner.

Cas didn’t seem to know what he was doing to Dean. Which was weird, seeing as Cas looked to be about the same age as Dean, if only a little younger. Catpeople aged the same way as humans did, so Dean figured Cas would have been a little more knowledgeable about that sort of thing by now, but apparently not. 

Thankfully, Cas finished his food quite quickly, and, after checking the time, Dean thought that it was late enough for him to get Cas in the bath, and then to bed. Dean rarely used the bath, he was more of a quick shower guy, but he assumed that after the long and stressful day they had had, Cas deserved a nice bath. He told Cas to wait downstairs while Dean ran the bath. He made it quite warm, but hopefully not too hot. He put some bubbles in it, and some weird relaxing Lavender bath salts –they were all Sam’s- for good measure. He called down to Cas that he could come up, and he heard running up the stairs. Cas came into the bathroom, curiously sniffing the air. 

“Smells good.” Cas said, and Dean nodded.  
“It’s Lavender.” Dean commented. “Okay, you just get your clothes off, and get into the bath. I’ll find you something else for you to wear, okay? And I’ll leave it just outside the door. You can use any of the shampoos or body washes, call me need if you need anything.” He said, walking out of the door. Cas nodded his head, and then, suddenly, without warning, threw his arms around Dean, and nuzzled into his neck.

“Thank-you, Dean. You’re the best.” Cas said, rubbing his cheek on Dean’s neck. Dean politely untangled himself from Cas, and on impulse, kissed his cheek, which made Cas blush.

“You get in the bath. Have a nice wash. I’ll set up the guest bedroom for you, it’s the second door on the right. You can go in there and get into bed when you’re done.” Cas nodded, and Dean left the bathroom.

First, he picked out some clothes that would probably fit Cas. He found an old ACDC shirt, which was a little too small for him, so it should be perfect for Cas. All of his trousers were going to be far too big, so he found some old boxer shorts, which would hopefully fit. He left them folded up outside the bathroom, and tried not to think about Cas being naked just on the other side of the door.

Then, Dean got the guest bedroom ready. It was hardly ever used, so the bedroom was pretty tidy. He straightened out the covers on the bed, and went downstairs to grab Cas a glass of water, which he put on the bedside table. He sat on the edge of the bed, playing around on his phone until Cas was done. 

He heard the bathroom door open, and heard Cas pull on the clothes. Cas padded out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, and yawned adorably. Cas’ hair was all wet, dripping onto the collar of the shirt, and the shirt was hanging off of his shoulder, as it was a little big. The boxers actually fit okay though, which was good.  
Cas climbed into the bed next to Dean, and pulled the covers all around him. He rest his head down on the bed, and closed his eyes. Dean chuckled softly.

“How can you be so sleepy when you took a nap on the couch earlier?” Dean asked, standing up, and putting his phone in his pocket. 

Cas didn’t say anything, he just yawned again, and snuggled more into the pillow. Dean took that as his cue to leave. 

“My bedrooms right next to yours, knock if you want anything.” Dean said, and went into his own bedroom. He left the light on in the hallway, just in case Cas didn’t want to sleep in the dark.  
Dean changed into his pyjamas, climbed into his bed, and set him alarm for eight AM the next morning. He’d have to call the station, tell them that he was taking a few days off, he was owed lots of holiday anyway, so it shouldn't be a problem. Then, he’d report the Cas’ older owner for abuse, if one of the guys from the station hadn’t already done it. Then he’d have to figure out what the hell he was going to do about Cas.  
He sighed, deciding to think about it in the morning, and go to sleep. He turned over, made himself comfortable, and fell into a surprisingly deep sleep quite quickly . 

Dean blinked his eyes open, and groaned before closing his eyes again. It was far too early, and he was far too comfortable to get up. He was surprisingly warm, and there was a comfortable weight on his chest. There was also an arm wrapped around his waist, which was nice.  
Wait, an arm? He started, and looked to the side of him, being sighing in relief. Cas was curled up against his side, purring happily, and sound asleep. Dean reached a hand out, and pawed around his bedside table until he found his phone. He checked it, and it was ten to eight. There was no point in going back to sleep, so he stood up, and Cas blinked up at him. 

“Morning, Dean.” He said in a sleep rough voice. 

“Morning, Cas.” Dean smiled at him. “How come you’re in my bed then?” He said, leaning over to ruffle Cas’ hair. Cas leaned into the touch, before getting out of bed himself. 

“I got cold in the night.” Cas replied. Dean led him into the kitchen, and started to make some breakfast. He made some fried eggs, as they were the easiest thing he could cook, and Cas seemed happy enough with that. They ate in companionable silence, which was actually quite nice. Dean wasn’t used to not having to feel like he had to fill every silence, and the quiet was nice. 

They finished their food pretty quickly, and Dean decided it was time to call work. They were surprisingly fine with Dean taking a few days off, saying that he worked too much and too hard. Also, they had already reported Cas’ old owner for abuse, which saved Dean a phone call. They didn’t mention that the guy had reported any of his catboys missing, so Dean was hoping he’d forgotten all about Cas. 

Cas was currently sitting on the couch, absolutely fascinated by the television. Dean looked and saw that he was watching SpongeBob, which was actually pretty cute. Dean sat down next to Cas, and leant back on the couch, happy to finally have someone to watch the television with. 

 

It all went great for a couple of weeks. Cas slept in Dean’s bed every night, being ridiculously cuddly and always nice and warm. They ate every meal together, and watched a lot of TV together as well. They went out sometimes, too. Cas loved the zoo and the cinema. Dean loved it that he was basically never alone anymore. He did have to go back to work after a couple of days, and Cas mostly slept and watched TV while Dean was gone. Sam had basically moved in with Jess, but he did come over a lot to sit and talk with Cas, who absolutely adored Sam, (but he did still like Dean more, Cas insisted). 

All in all, Dean was more than happy with his life with Cas in it. It was pretty much perfect. That was, until, one cold Sunday two weeks after he met Cas. 

Dean and Cas were snuggled up under a duvet, as they usually were on lazy Sunday mornings, as Dean didn’t have to work. They were watching some crappy reality show, and Dean was playing with Cas’ hair.

There was a knock on the door, which was weird, because Sam was usually the only one who came round on Sundays, and he had a key. Dean told Cas to wait on the couch, and he stood up, and went to the answer the door.

He didn’t recognise the man at the door for a few seconds, but the realisation hit him hard. It was the man who used to be Cas’ owner.

Dean stuck his hand out. “Uh, hello. I’m Dean Winchester.” The man didn’t take Dean’s hand, he just narrowed his already thin eyes.

“I know who you are. You also have something that’s mine.” Dean immediately froze. So, the man knew he had Cas. Dean didn't know how he had found out, but that really matter right now. There was no way that Dean was letting him go. Cas had only been in his life a short while, but they had a routine now, and it hurt Dean to think about letting him leave. While the original plan was to give Cas away at some point, Dean knew that that was no longer going to be something that happened. He’d miss his little friend too much. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean said, folding his arms over his chest.

“I’m talking about the catboy that you stole off me.” The man said angrily, his face reddening, and little bits of spittle flying out.

“Oh, I know you were referring to Cas. But you said I had something that’s yours, and he sure as hell ain’t yours.” Dean said firmly. Cas chose that moment to wander out of the living room, and stand next to Dean. When he saw his previous owner, he slinked back and stood behind his new owner. Dean could feel him shaking, which just made him mad. 

The man saw Cas straight away, and he made a weird sort of clicking noise with his fingers. “Oi, cat, get here. Now. Stop being naughty and come back.” Cas mewled softly, sadly. Dean clenched his jaw, and glared at the man.

“Don’t play games with me. I know you’ve been reported for abuse. Cas flinches back whenever he sees you, you obviously didn’t treat him very well. I’d like to see you try and take him from me.” Dean said smugly, and Cas giggled behind his back. The man reached out, as if to grab Cas, and Dean slapped his arm, and then grabbed it tight, squeezing hard. 

“I’ll let go, and then you’re going to leave him alone. Forever. Got it?” The man whimpered in pain, and then nodded. Dean let go, and the man came up to rub his arm. 

“You can have him.” He said viscously. “He’s basically defective anyway, he’s not worth the trouble. He’s not worth anything.” The man then turned around, and walked away. Despite how much Dean wanted to go and punch him, he let him walk off, so Cas wouldn’t get upset further. Dean slammed the door shut, and then turned to Cas, who was crying. 

Dean took his hand, and led him to Dean’s bedroom, and sat him down on the bed. “Hey, Cas, buddy. It’s okay, no need to cry baby, he won’t take you away, I won't let you go back to him.” He promised, stroking Cas’ ears just the way he liked.

“Do you think I’m defective, Dean?” Cas asked, his voice shaky and tears spilling onto his face. “Do you think I’m not worth anything?”

Dean stilled for a few seconds, he didn’t think that that asshole’s words would have an effect on Cas. He shook his head, and pulled Cas onto his lap. 

“No, Cas, baby, of course I don’t think that. You’re perfect just the way you are, and you’re worth everything.” He said to Cas, getting mad at the man who put doubt in his beautiful boys head. Dean didn’t remember when he started thinking of Cas as his, but he knew sure as hell that Cas belonged to him, and he belonged to Cas, and nobody made the people he care about feel like crap. 

Cas nodded sadly, and Dean kissed the top of his head. “Hey, it’s true. You’re the best.” 

Cas raised his head defiantly, and blinked up at him. “Prove it.” He pouted. So Dean did in the only way he could think of. He leant down, and pressed his lips against Cas’. 

Cas immediately melted into him, kissing him back enthusiastically, and pawing at his chest. Dean reached a hand up to tangle into Cas’ hair, and kissed him a little harder, nipping his bottom lip, just hard enough to make Cas moan.  
“Off.” Dean mumbled, tugging up the shirt Cas was wearing. He pulled it off, and looked down to gawk at Cas. He had a strip of fur running down his back, and he was quite pale. With clothes on, Cas looked like he was skinny, but he actually was just very lean. And incredibly beautiful. Dean pulled his own tshirt off, before looking Cas deeply in the eyes.

“Are you sure you want to do this? You don’t have to.” Dean assured him, but Cas shook his head, and leant up to kiss Dean again.

“I do, I do. I want to do this. So badly.” Dean agreed with him, and start kissing Cas again. This time, he let it go on further. He went down, kissing Cas’ neck. He really seemed to like that, moaning loudly and wantonly. Dean sucked dark bruises onto his neck, officially marking Cas as his. He moved down further still, until he got to Cas’ nipples. He flicked one with his tongue, and Cas groaned loudly. Dean vowed that one day he would spend more time here, but for now he wanted to get the ball rolling. 

He moved down more, until he got to Cas’ trousers. He looked up, and Cas nodded, giving him permission to do what he wanted. He impatiently tugged the trousers down, and his boxers. Cas was already totally hard, his cock straining up against his belly, leaking pre-cum.  
Dean grinned, before taking the head into his mouth, and swallowed down. Cas moaned again, louder than before, and bucked his hips up into Dean’s mouth. Dean didn’t plan on getting Cas off this way today, though he was definitely going going to do that one day, so he pulled off, chuckling at Cas’ whine of disappointment.  
“Cas, baby, I was planning on fucking you. Can I fuck you?” Cas nodded enthusiastically, purring loudly. Dean told him to turn over, so he was laying on his stomach. Cas was eager to listen to him, and do what he says, and fuck if that wasn’t a turn on for Dean.

Dean reached into the draw of the bedside table, and pulled out a bottle of lube that he always kept there. He popped open the cap, and poured a bit into his hand. He rubbed his hands together, warming it up a little, before spreading Cas open, and placing a quick kiss to his hole. That was another thing he was going to have to do again more thoroughly, but not right now. Instead, he worked a finger inside of Cas, who keened happily. When he was sufficed fly stretched, Dean added another finger, scissoring him open, and Cas’ tail twitched. He opened Cas up a bit more, and two fingers quickly led to three, and then Dean decided Cas was ready for his cock.  
He rooted around in the bedside table again, until he found a condom. He ripped it open with his teeth, and rolled it onto his cock, which was hard and heavy by now. He gently stroked the fur on Cas’ back. 

“I’m going to fuck you now, baby.” Dean said quietly. “That okay?”

“Please, yes, please Dean.” Cas begged, and Dean shushed him by pushing into him slowly.  
Cas was so tight around him, and Dean couldn’t help but let out a groan, and Cas a high pitched whine. Dean set up a fast pace, and Cas seemed to have no issue with that, pushing back against Dean and begging him to go faster. It didn’t take long for Dean to find Cas’ prostate, and Cas made sure to let him know when he found it with a loud shout. Dean angled his thrusts so that he was hitting that sweet spot again and again. After that, it was just minutes until Cas was on the edge, and then Dean wrapped a hand around Cas’ cock, and that finished him off. Cas’ orgasm triggered Dean’s, and they were both in bliss for a little while.

Once they’d come down, Dean pulled out, and pulled off the condom, tying it up and throwing it in the general direction of the trash can. Dean yawned, and pulled Cas to him, spooning him. Cas purred in satisfaction, and kissed Dean’s neck lightly. 

“I love you, Dean.” Cas said, and Dean had no trouble saying it back.

“I love you, too, Cas


End file.
